Always
by HarvestMoonTales
Summary: Sequel to Fate! Katniss leaves to go end the war, leaving Peeta and her relationship in a tough spot, especially when she sees something right before she leaves that she wishes she never did. What will happen with them, this new twist in their relationship, the Captiol and their home in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Chap.1

Saturday, June 09, 2012

7:47 AM

**A/N: Thanks for all the author alerts from the first book! Hopefully you'll enjoy the sequel! Well, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.**

**Starflight12**

**[Katniss POV] **

Well I don't believe it. Peeta's with Annie now? How dare he! And he says he doesn't want to break any of his promises! So cheating on me doesn't count? Did I upset him that much when I told him that I was going to the Capitol when he told me not to? And what about Finnick? Does he know what Annie and Peeta are doing? I doubt it if he was kissing Annie goodbye. I can't tell him. It would kill him if he found out right now.

I pull from my monologue and go to suit up in my Mockingjay uniform since we are about to land very shortly and set up out attack on Capitol grounds.

As I walk out of the change room and head over to my squad, I see Finnick looking down at a picture of Annie. Looking at him, watching his eyes fill with tears with love, my heart can't help but start having a stabbing pain. Why did Peeta have to turn out like that? Was it because of the stupid hijacking? If it was, I am so glad that I am going to the Capitol to kill President Snow. Even if Peeta and I aren't in love anymore and we aren't speaking, I am going to make Snow pay for all the pain he's caused Peeta. If it's the last thing I ever do.

Boggs calls us all over to prepare for our drop landing which we will then go and head to out squad positions until three days later when we attack. We wait three days because we are tricking the capitol into thinking that we are coming next week, and it's an unsuspected day to attack. If we attack too close to when the Capitol thinks we're going to attack or if we attack to close to our arrival day, then it won't be that good of a mission.

I hear a sudden beeping throughout the hovercraft alerting us of our arrival and my squad and I leave through some bulletproof doors and onto the battlefield. One last thought before I enter an unknown future is if this is what makes Peeta and I happy.

**[Peeta POV]**

As soon as the hovercraft ascends my heartstrings tug, reminding me, Why didn't I say goodbye?

I turn to Annie who is beside herself with her loss of Finnick for the time being and I place my hand on her back, leading her out of the hovercraft shelter.

"Come on, Annie, it'll be okay. Why don't we go out to the jeweler's in the District square and go and pick out a ring. It'll help you move on from Finnick for now, okay?" I say, looking her in the eye by tilting her chin up.

Annie sighs and then her gloomy mood disappears. "Ring shopping? Let's go Peeta! I'm excited to see the ring! I hope it'll match the wedding dress," Annie says cheerfully.

We enter the ring shop and instantly I receive some dirty looks for being here. I have to remind myself why they would be giving me dirty looks when I remember that they all still think I'm married to Katniss. My heartstrings tug a little more. I sigh.

"How may I help you Madame and sir?" the jeweler addresses us.

"We're looking for a wedding ring. Something meaningful, yet simple and nothing sparkly or that any other girl would want," Annie says excitedly.

"Right this way. Our simpler jewelry has mostly a pearl as the stone. Will that be satisfying for you?" the jeweler asks Annie.

Annie looks at me for approval and I observe the pearl ring that Annie is pointing to.

"It's-it's perfect. Majestic," I marvel, now getting another idea to add to the ring.

"We'll take it!" Annie says.

"Well let's do a sizing, Madame, does this fit perfectly?" the jeweler asks.

"Yes! It's perfect! Thank you for your assistance. Peeta will be paying, right?" Annie says, removing the ring, moving so I can go hand the money to the jeweler

"Yes, thanks for your help sir," I say.

"No problem. The ring by the way will be ready to be picked up by the end of the week. Will you be purchasing a ring for yourself sir?"

"Okay. No. I'm fine. Annie, you go ahead, I'll be there in one second, I just have to take a quick peek at a watch that I saw," I say.

Annie nods and leaves the store.

I turn to the jeweler. "For the ring size, can you just shrink it about half a size? And could you also engrave this into the inside of the ring?" I hand him a scrap piece of paper.

"Yes, but the Madame says it's perfect," the jeweler hesitates.

"Yes, I know, but I don't care, just please shrink the ring. That's all," I reply back.

"Alright sir. I'll send a message down for you both when the ring is ready. Good day sir," the jeweler finally says.

I nod and then leave the store.

"All good?" Annie asks me, coming to give me a hug.

"All good. Thank you so much. You don't know how important this is to me," I say to her, hugging her back.

She nods, and we head down to the cafeteria, just in time for lunch.

**A/N: Well? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two

June-15-12

5:58 PM

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the favouriting and alerts and reviews! I'm glad you all are really into my story! I've noticed that almost all of you have been asking and wondering about the ring.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.**

**Starflight12**

**[Peeta Pov]**

I know it's too early to be baking for the occasion that Annie and I are planning for, but I really need to make sure I get the recipe right. It's just off the top of my head, and only two people have tasted it; myself included.

I pull out a somewhat large bowl from the cupboard of my compartment, and begin to throw ingredients into it. A cup of boiling water, some yeast, and now after the yeast is done rising, some flour, and time to get my hands dirty.

Kneading the dough is somewhat therapeutic to me now, ever since the hijacking. It keeps me distracted, and recently after my epiphany in my hospital room, I haven't had a flashback other than that one night a few weeks ago before SHE left.

Was it really only a few weeks ago? I wonder how their mission is going. I suppose there isn't much good news since the reports from the Rebels have been saying that their attack plan is extremely late in starting.

I keep having this nagging little thought in my head, asking me why I ended things the way I did, and I don't have a really good explanation which is sad for me. Maybe it was because I didn't want to see her hurt, which still happened, and maybe because I wasn't thinking straight. Either way, I hope that when she returns I can mend the wounds.

I sigh, and realize that the dough is ready for baking after rising during the long time discussion with my internal thoughts.

After about half an hour, the bread is done and it's ready for cooling.

Annie comes in to my compartment and starts for the loaf of bread.

"Ah ah ah! No eating the bread! That's for me and me only," I say jokingly to Annie, swatting her hand away gently.

She giggles and pretends to pout. It's actually pretty cute. So this is the side of Annie that Finnick gets to see all the time. Too bad she hides it from the world. Unfortunately that side disappears as quickly as it shows up.

I turn around to shut the oven off and my arm swings and knocks the pan with the bread on the floor, creating a huge clatter and me spewing out curse words. I haven't even checked to see if it was the same recipe.

I bend down to pick up the mess, but I'm too distracted as I hear a whimpering from my compartment.

I stand up and see Annie shaking like a leaf, covering her ears with her hands and her face covered with her hair.

"Annie!" I say, trying to catch her attention.

"They're coming! They're sending more torture! I can't stand it!" Annie says hysterically.

I race over to her and wrap my arms around her, comforting her from the imaginary demons playing in her hair. I coo to her gently, trying to ease the pain and anxiety away, stroking the long locks of hair on her head.

She finally settles down and I decide to bring her to Dr. Aurelius for some therapy to calm her nerves for now.

**[Katniss Pov]**

**(The day when the attack was scheduled)**

We're all waiting for Boggs to give us the 'okay' to go and attack the Capitol.

Finnick is rambling on about Annie and how much he loves her. He also goes on about every sweet moment they've had and that he can't wait to ask her to marry him.

"I'm thinking, Katniss, the moment I see Annie back in District Thirteen, I'm dropping the big question on her. I think she'll be—" Finnick says.

"She loves Peeta!" I blurt out suddenly.

Finnick whips his head around to me. "What?" he asks, his voice suddenly hoarse and hurt.

"Ugh. When we left last week, Peeta and I had a falling out and right before we left, I-I-" I begin to cry.

"You what?" Finnick demands.

"I saw Peeta put his hand on her back and walk her out of the landing base. I wanted to tell you right away, but I just couldn't! You seemed too happy and I didn't want to ruin your way of thinking during the attack. I'm so sorry Finnick, really I am," I reply sadly.

Finnick just gasps like a fish that was just pulled out of the water. He places his head in his hands and rubs them over his eyes.

"Why? How could I not see this coming? Why?" Finnick moans.

I sit down beside Finnick and rub his back gently. "I don't know Finnick. I'm just as surprised as you are," I say quietly, biting back my tears. I will never show my weakness ever again in this lifetime.

He nods and I think he makes a silent mission to find out why this all happened when we get back.

Boggs announces to us all that we're all ready to attack the Capitol.

Finnick and I compose ourselves for battle; him more than me. Then we leave the base and start out mission. Finnick and I are partners in this mission and we have to stick together.

We go to a empty entrance that has been checked for as long as we have been stationed here.

But as soon as we round the corner, our radio crackles to life and Boggs starts speaking.

"Retreat! Retreat! The Capitol knows that we're here! We will conduct this at a later time. Retreat! Now!" Boggs commands to us.

Finnick barks a reply and we start to turn back when we hear the click of a gun barrel.

Right in front of us is a peacekeeper. Instantly I am brought back to the moment when I lost Peeta to the Capitol. I'm not losing Finnick now, for whatever reason which may not be because he is my mission partner.

I whip out my weapon, leaving my bow and arrow for the real mission and cocking my own gun at the peacekeeper. Without warning, I shoot and a bullet comes whizzing towards me simultaneously.

Just before it hits me in the heart which is somewhat protected by the bulletproof suit I'm wearing, Finnick jumps at me, knocking me to the ground, both of us just narrowly missing the death bullet.

I hear the peacekeeper fall to the ground with a thud and I know that he will never breathe again. In some weird way I feel proud of myself for saving Finnick's life by killing another's.

I look up at Finnick who is above me, protecting me from any other predators. He looks down at me with a hint of worry coating his ever changing green eyes.

We gaze at each other for a few moments before our lips suddenly meet.

As quick as it started it ends and we look away blushing. I find it funny to see Finnick, the normally confident and cocky, smirky guy he is, get all blushy. He stands up after surveying the room from his spot above me and grabs my hand, helping me up off the ground.

He wraps his arm around me, in a friendly yet protective manner and I can't help but wonder if it's maybe more. If he is moving on from Annie even though it has only been less that a few hours. But maybe it's possible after what I've heard about his controlling and struggling past before the rebellion.

And I can't help but wonder if I am able to move on from Peeta, since I already sort of am, and maybe like Finnick a little more than just friends?

**A/N: What is going on? This chapter by the way was for one of my readers who especially asked for an early update. Hopefully this works!**

**Well? Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Three

June-17-12

6:15 PM

**A/N: Now don't worry everyone, this is a Katniss/Peeta fic 100%, and I already know what's going to happen. Just let everything take it's course and you should be happy. **

**Warning: Warning: minor suicide talk in this chapter. Do not attempt. Only factual a bit from World War II. Also descriptive writing in a death scene.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.**

**Starflight12**

**[Katniss Pov]**

Over the week that we are locked up in Headquarters since our failed attempted attack, Finnick and I become even closer than when we first met under certain circumstances.

He seems to like me as do I him, but I do know that he won't fully commit to a relationship until he's fully aware of where he stands with Annie. And I perfectly understand that. I even have some unclear feelings about Peeta. It's not just like I can stop loving him after everything. But Finnick has helped me cope, a lot.

Finnick walks over to me from his cabin and sits down beside me, pecking my cheek. "Hey Katniss," he says sweetly.

"Hey Finn, sleep well?" I reply, still shocked that I'm actually showing affection to someone other than Peeta.

He nods and rubs his eyes. "Today's the day," Finn replies.

"What day?" I ask, somewhat confused.

"It's now or never. We finally can get our hands on Snow and end him now!" Finn replies, enthusiastically.

A smile flies upon my face with realization that this might be the last day here in the Capitol and maybe I can finally have a stable life after this.

I get up and prepare for today's mission, checking the maps and how my arrows are. I can finally use them to end Snow's life. As happy as the end result is, it just still seems really scary.

Not five minutes from before, Boggs makes an announcement for us all to start towards the Capitol.

At the front of the battle line, I see a lot of soldiers that I've seen around in District Thirteen die instantly from invisible causes. It's an unsightly image to see that makes me want to look away so much.

I finally see my escape after Finn takes down a Peacekeeper blocking me from gaining entrance to Capitol headquarters.

I stealthily enter the bone chilling white marble hallways that are surprisingly drenched in evidence. It looks like a killing was made in this hall recently. Blood is splattered on the walls in an abstract painting manner. Peeta would be mesmerized by the artwork idea, not the blood.

I notice on the floor footsteps covered in blood, leading a trail down the hallway to an unknown office.

It must be a trap, but I can't stop going to find out what the heck it really is.

While contemplating waiting or entering, I hear the gulp of a drink, then a glass shattering on the ground and the cocking of a gun before it's triggered and rings call out to the entire world. At that same time there is a whistling sound coming out from outside the Capitol mansion and I suddenly hear so many strangling cries from everyone outside.

I don't dare to look outside but I force myself to turn the knob of the office door.

As I enter the room, I know I will be forever haunted by the image of the almighty and evil President Snow dead in the middle of his office, his hand holding a gun and nightlock berries staining his mouth, hands and floor, mixed with the stain of blood.

Oh my God. He poisoned himself and shot himself. How can a leader leave his own country behind. He must have secrets that he doesn't want found out as well as doesn't want to go through the torture that he's put on people like Peeta!

I suddenly hear a scream on my radio and I realize that it's Finnick's voice.

I run out of the office, leaving the dead President to some serenity before he's found by someone other than myself and I go searching for Finnick.

Just as I enter the outdoor grounds I am bombarded with dropping parachute bombs that are filled with toxic gas.

I, luckily am equipped with a fiberglass shield dome on my Mockingjay helmet that doubles as a as mask. I press a button on my sleeve and the glass lowers, saving my life just dancing with the soul eater.

I set out on a quest for Finnick while also looking for any of the rebels amongst the wounded.

I hear a groan to my left and I slowly turn to the sound, afraid of what I might find.

There laying amongst rubble and others dead is a head of copper coloured hair. Finnick.

"Finnick!" I call out, running to him and kneeling beside him.

"Hey Katniss. Did you get Snow?" Finnick asks me, looking weaker and weaker by the second.

"I didn't have to. He killed himself. How are you? Just gimme a second, I'll get you to some medical aid," I say.

"Just peachy. No, it's okay, I don't need it. How about a sugar cube?" Finnick asks, changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject Finnick! You need help. You are going to come back to District Thirteen with me and live you life," I say firmly, calling a doctor over to Finnick.

Some search and rescue officers come and lift Finnick up off the ground and take him to the medical centre that they've set up for the wounded.

"Katniss," Finnick says before he's separated from me.

"What is it Finnick?" I ask desperately.

"Tell Annie that I love her, I'm sorry and that I will be with her soon enough," Finnick says, barely able to breathe.

I start crying, not believing that I am losing Finnick, even though I'm not entirely sure if my feelings are just because of the loss of a friend or the loss of a loved one. Suddenly I am not clear of my feelings for Finnick other than just being friends with him. But I push that aside, trying to focus on what's happening to Finnick now.

"You love her still? Even after her being in love with Peeta?" I ask as the search and rescue soldiers take Finnick away.

Finnick dons a half smirk, signifying that he knows something that I don't know.

He opens his mouth to say something, but I am pulled in the opposite direction from him and I don't get to hear him. This might have been the last time I will ever speak with him. And he's telling me that even though he sort of liked me, he was still in love with Annie. And for some reason, it doesn't hurt me like it should if I was really in love with him. Was I ever?

I return back to reality and realize that I am standing on top of a hovercraft, looking below at the citizens of Panem including the Capitol and our soldiers.

They all look expectantly at me before I clear my throat and try to scramble putting words together to make a good end of war speech.

"Ahem, Citizens of Panem. We rebels have finally reached our goal for humankind. We have finally overtaken the evil and unfairness of President Snow and have now made everyone equal! We can all live in peace without worrying if our children will be kidnapped and forced into the Hunger Games. We can live without fear and torture. We can now live without poverty and greediness. We can all live happy and healthy lives without the pain, hardships and struggle. We can finally live in happiness. Congratulations to you all! You should be proud! This is the start of a new generation, a new era. Let's make the best of it!" I shout to the thousands, no millions of Panem citizens, and do a three finger left hand salute to Panem who mimic it back to me.

At that moment I feel like I am on top of the world. Until I am being pulled away from the crowd and a soldier is ushering me into another hovercraft. I realize that I am on my way back to District Thirteen before they allow everyone back to our destroyed homes to restart our lives.

And I also realize that I am extremely close to Peeta and Annie, which seems to be a confusing matter for me.

**[Peeta Pov]**

Annie and I are watching the live footage of the rebellion and I am witnessing the bombs come crashing down on the soldiers.

I am sick to my stomach as I see this and can't help but wonder, is Katniss alive? What will she say when she gets back? If she gets back! What will she think now that she knows the real news about Annie and I?

They're about to release the missing in action list and I can't stand to hear it, so I shut off the T.V and hope for the best along with Annie. I know it's backwards but I want to keep my hopes up. Maybe I'll have a better chance at getting what I want.

I wrap my arms around Annie as she does to me and we just sit there, holding each other, comforting each other, holding on to that little silver-lining, like Katniss' eyes.

**A/N: Well? Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Four

June-22-12

4:47 PM

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and I'm in the home stretch which means I'll have more time for my stories!**

**That Person: Thank you and hopefully this is what you're looking for! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.**

**Starflight12**

**[Katniss Pov]**

The hovercraft lands at District Thirteen rebel headquarters where the entire present population of the underground living people wait for my arrival.

I wish it wasn't like this. I don't want a big crowd. I just want quiet and solemnness even though that's totally opposite to what I said on war grounds.

I look around for Annie, whom I have unfortunate news to deliver to and I finally spot her looking frantic beside an equally frantic looking Peeta.

I take a deep breath and confidently walk towards the couple even though deep down inside my will to be strong is slowly shrinking away. I don't know why though, I mean, just because Peeta and I aren't together doesn't mean I can't be me.

"Katniss!" both Annie and Peeta say at the same time.

Annie hugs me and instantly asks me about Finnick. It actually surprises me that she still has feelings for Finnick even though she is with Peeta. Not that it's any different for me.

"Annie, that's the reason why they sent me back. I'm really sorry but, Finnick didn't make it," I say, barely being able to form the words inside my head.

Annie's breath catches and she begins to sob.

I look to Peeta who just stands there, looking upset and awkward at the same time. Wow, that's a first for Peeta.

"I tried to save him, I really did. I really cared for him, sorry about that. But Finnick wanted me to let you know that he really loves you and that he's sorry about something, he never told me what though, and he wanted me to tell you that he will be with you very soon. I just want to make it clear that I am sorry for thinking that Finnick didn't love you even when he did and you didn't love him," I say and then leave to go clean up from war and talk with President Coin about everything that happened with President Snow.

I don't dare to look back at Peeta and Annie. I'm afraid of catching them hugging again or showing any kind of affection which is like rubbing salt in an old wound. Something I never thought Peeta was capable of doing.

**[Peeta Pov]**

Seeing Katniss once again has made my heart pound nonstop. It's thudding against my rib cage and all it wants to do is give itself to Katniss'.

When she first came up to us, I had to stop myself from throwing myself at her and never letting her go forever if I can. But I didn't. I wanted to see what her reaction was going to be. I wanted to see if she still loves me. She didn't.

She instantly told us about the loss of Finnick and how she really tried to save him because she really cares for him. I don't know, but that line really made me somewhat angry. Possibly jealousy? No. Of Finnick? Never! Katniss would never fall in love with Finnick. And he would never fall in love with her. I know that for a fact because during the last couple of days before the major attack, he had called Annie to tell her that he loved her.

If only Katniss would do that.

And when she was apologizing for thinking that Finnick stopped loving Annie, it made me question what she really means.

So now as she walks away from us, I really am confused about what the heck is going through our brains.

Does Katniss still love me? Does she love Finnick? Did Finnick love Katniss? Did Finnick still really love Annie? What the heck is going on?

Annie leaves a few moments after Katniss does and I am left among other District Thirteen citizens waiting for their own loved ones.

So what am I doing here if the one I love may not even love me?

**[Katniss Pov]**

When I get to my apartment I realize that this must be Annie and Peeta's apartment now, no longer mine and Peeta's.

I guess I should go back to my shared one with my parents and Prim, but for some strange reason, I am compelled to stay in this apartment.

I realize that I don't have my key anymore so I resort to the fingerprint scanner on the wall beside the door. Hopefully Peeta didn't erase my fingerprint from the scanner's memory.

After a second, the scanner reads my print and allows me access to my old apartment.

It looks the same as when I left it. Maybe just a bit less lively and lived in. Dusty a bit per say? That's probably because Peeta's probably staying at Annie's apartment.

That last thought stings my heart and I wince at the invisible pain.

I shake it off and put my suitcase on my old bed which looks like it did when I first left it. Staying here shouldn't be a problem if Peeta's living at Annie's.

I unpack and decide to clean up and rid of all the horrible Capitol memories that are burned into my bloody and muddy skin.

**[Peeta Pov]**

After a while standing amongst the crowd, I decide to go to the bakery to make Katniss something to eat and maybe it'll win her over and she'll be in a better mood.

**[Katniss Pov]**

Now that I'm more presentable, I suppose that I should go and speak with Coin.

She immediately lets me into her office and congratulates me.

"I am proud of you, Soldier Everdeen. That was a difficult mission and I know that we almost lost a soldier that was very close to you among other soldiers and citizens," Coins says to me, standing and shaking my hand.

I nod and wait for her next words.

"I also have found out that you found President Snow dead in his office. Is this true?"

"Yes, and I just found him! I didn't kill him, I swear!" I say, making sure that I am not wrongly accused of something that I didn't do.

"I never did say that, did I soldier. What I would appreciate you doing is recording down exactly what happened and what you saw during that incident for the court case that will be held against the Capitol and Snow and his supporters," Coin says passing a stack of papers and a pen towards me.

I nod and begin writing down everything that I witnessed.

**...**

Finally I am done writing the report almost an hour or two later and now I can finally go to my compartment and relax and try not to let Peeta enter my mind.

But I guess it's not meant to be.

I open the door to my compartment and see Peeta sitting in a chair in the living room, talking with two other people sitting awfully close together.

As I get closer I realize who the visitors are and they realize that I'm here.

"Katniss," Peeta acknowledges me.

I barely get to reply, though I don't know what to say when the copper haired man sitting next to whom I realize is Annie speaks up to me.

"I'm baacck. Told you I'd make it back Katniss," he says.

**A/N: Who has made a reappearance?**

**Well? Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Five

June-26-12

6:27 PM

**A/N: Well, surprise! This is a celebration chapter to the summer break! That means that I'll be working on my other stories so that's good, as well as maybe posting a songfic oneshot on my Tumblr: starflight-12 Yay! Lol, okay, so let's find out what's happening in the world of Katniss and Peeta! **

**Question: if you would like a visual of this story of Katniss and Peeta in any scene or a scene other than this book, let me know and you can see it on: instagram/tumblr/twitter (all under same name except for tumblr, seen above) or what? Lemme know.**

**Well, on with the dramarama. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.**

**Starflight12**

**[Peeta Pov]**

I'm in shock as Annie walks through Katniss' and my doorway with Finnick holding her tight against him.

"Finnick! I thought you were—"

"I know, that's what I thought and what Katniss thought, though I had an idea that I'd make it, especially for Annie, that's why I told Katniss that I'd be back soon enough," Finnick says, taking a seat on the couch with Annie in tow.

"Yeah, Katniss said that she really cared for you and apologized to Annie for some reason; maybe you can explain to me what the heck is going on in her head from the past mission?" I ask, really worried.

"Ah, she spilled the beans, eh? Well, Annie, you know since I told you, but Peeta, you still have no idea what the heck is going on, well I'll explain," Finnick says.

Then we hear the door click open and I know that Katniss is here.

"Or she can tell you herself," Finnick finishes.

"Katniss," I greet her, making room for her on the love seat.

She doesn't except, and just stands there with a look of shock and nervousness.

"Well, I'm baaacck. Told ya I'd be back," Finnick says with a drawl.

"Finnick! You're alive!" Katniss shrieks and runs at him, giving him a huge hug.

My heart instantly pangs and I feel jealousy.

"Hey, calm down there, wouldn't want Annie or Peeta to get jealous, now would we?" Finnick says jokingly but I wouldn't doubt that he can read my emotions like an open book at this moment.

"Sorry," Katniss says, composing herself.

"Well we really all need to catch up, don't we," I say, trying to find out what Katniss and Finnick's secret is.

"Yeah, Katniss, why don't you tell Annie and Peeta about what's been going on," Finnick says, nudging Katniss for details, clearly making her uncomfortable.

This makes me want to go wrap my arms around Katniss and hide her from all the terrible things of the world. But I can't. Not until I find out the truth.

"Well, um, do I have to? I mean, it's history, right, Finnick? I mean, you're still in love with Annie, even though she's dating Peeta," Katniss says, and I barely hear the last few words that makes my heart freeze.

Me? Date Annie? No!

But I don't say anything. I want to see how this plays out.

"It's fine, I know they really want to know. I'll start if you want," Finnick says.

"No! I-I'll start," Katniss says not making eye contact with me or anyone else in the room. "Um, well, after I left to go to the Capitol, well—ahem, I saw Peeta—He was really getting cuddly with Annie, OKAY? And then after that I was mad, so, I sort of fell in like with Finnick."

I gasp and look at Annie who seems perfectly calm. What?

"Excuse me? I was never ever getting cuddly with Annie. I'd never hurt you like that, Katniss. Don't you trust me after what happened with the Delly issue? But you think it's okay to go and fall in like with Finnick when you supposedly love me?" I say, astonished.

Katniss is speechless at my outburst and doesn't know what to say. However she gains her ability to speak shortly after. "If you weren't getting cuddly, then what were you doing?" Katniss fires back.

Now I'm rendered speechless. "I can't say," I reply. And I can't; it's a surprise for her and it's not time to tell her yet, especially if she's acting this way.

"Well then how can I believe you?" Katniss growls at me.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Finnick turn to Annie and quietly whisper. Then he speaks aloud to me and Katniss, "Well, I think we should get back to our compartment, don't you think, Annie?"

Annie nods and bids us goodnight along with Finnick and we are left alone, glaring at each other, blaming the other, yet feeling defensive.

"How could you believe that Katniss?" I ask her.

"I don't know, maybe because you barely had anything to do with me the night before I left for the Capitol? I thought you loved me. I guess I thought wrong," Katniss replies, not looking in my eyes.

"I don't know why I acted like that, but it was never to hurt your or anything else, trust me. I just can't believe that you fell for Finnick," I say.

"Well we were both in the same boat having our lovers love each other, okay? So excuse me if I felt lonely and needed someone to help me get through the pain," Katniss throws back.

"Katniss, that's my job!" I say.

"Really? And why is that your job, Mr. I'm supposedly in love with Katniss but behind her back I go and get super close to her mission partner's girlfriend?" Katniss snaps.

"Because—because—because I love you, not Annie, not anyone else, you, and that's why I want to marry you, gosh darn it!"

**A/N: Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Six

June-29-12

5:45 PM

**A/N: So I'm guessing you all were surprised at the last chapter with Peeta's confession, eh? Did any of you figure what Peeta's plan was before he revealed it? Well, let's see what Katniss' reaction is to Peeta's confession. Onward!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.**

**Starflight12**

**[Katniss Pov]**

What? He does love me? He wants to marry me?

"Excuse me?" I say in disbelief.

"I shouldn't have said that. Don't take it seriously, I could be hijacked and am now saying bizarre things," Peeta mumbles, looking down and rubbing his face roughly with his hands.

"No really, tell me the truth. I mean, after all, didn't we promise to be true to each other and everything?" I say, tilting his chin up so that he will look at me.

He looks deeply at me with his crystal blue eyes and takes a deep breath, blowing it out which lightly brushes against my skin. I close my eyes as I revel in the peace in this gesture.

"I never meant to distance myself away from you when we found out that you were going on the Capitol mission. But it just hurt me so much and my head was so twisted and confused that I had to stay away from you. I didn't want to. When you left, I wanted to give you a proper goodbye, but I didn't want to say goodbye because that could mean that you'd be gone for good and it would upset me too much," Peeta starts.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with getting cozy with Annie?" I ask, still not getting the point.

"When you left, I was comforting Annie because Finnick was gone and she was about to go into hysterics. Back when we were in the Capitol, Annie would get lost in her mind and dream up these horrible realities of losing Finnick or some really cruel Panem, so I was trying to keep her mind from wandering," Peeta answers.

"Annie's like that?" I never knew much about Annie other than what I've heard from Finnick, and that was a subject of her that he never touched on.

"Yes, it's like you and your nightmares. Now once you left, uh, you see this is sorta part of the secret, but now is as good as any other time. Once you left, Annie and I went ring shopping. A ring for you," Peeta says, cutting me off before I interject.

"A ring for me?" I ask, oblivious to Peeta's previous confession.

"Yea, for you. I figured that your finger is smaller than Annie's so it would be a good marker as to what sized ring you would need. Then Annie helped me pick out a good ring for you. And she's helped me with getting everything ready for my proposal to you. However, this isn't how I planned it. Heh," Peeta says shyly as he slides off his chair and down on one knee, mindful of his prosthetic leg. He fishes for something in his pocket and gently pulls it out and holds it carefully in his hands.

I gasp when I realize what he's holding.

"Katniss Everdeen, I know that we've been through some tough time, including a raging, unfair war. The world is now a much safer and kinder place, and I would love for you to be a part of that world alongside with me forever. If you will. In other words, Marry me?" Peeta asks, all hopeful.

I gasp, still in shock from Peeta's confession. A million thoughts are going through my head right now, and I don't know what to say.

"I, I, I don't know what to say, Peeta," I say honestly.

"You say yes. That's what you want, right Katniss? I mean, you did say before that you wanted to marry me, right? I wasn't in one of my hijacking hazes, was I?" Peeta asks, suddenly confused and looking worried.

"No Peeta, you weren't. I did say that. It's just—I'm having a lot of different emotions," I reply, looking ashamed.

"Hey, look at me. What do you feel? What's your heart telling you babe? Just name anything," Peeta says, tilting my chin up so he can look into my eyes.

"Love, excitement, want to marry you, a feeling of shock that I can actually feel love after what I've grown up with," I mumble.

"Hey, that's good. Now I want to know, is it a yes or no? I can take anything, and I'm not pressuring you whatsoever. I'll still love you anyways," Peeta says sweetly.

"I don't know Peeta. I just really want to go to bed. Can you stay with me?" I say upset.

Peeta sighs sadly and nods, hiding the ring box in his coat pocket.

He heads to my room and I follow, but not before retrieving his coat and bringing it with me.

As Peeta sleeps softly, I watch him as his eye lashes flutter as he walks through dreamland and I am instantly hit with a wave of love for him.

I reach for something on my dresser and move closer to Peeta.

I nudge him and he wakes up.

"Yes," I say quietly.

"What?" he says, his voice raspy and filled with sleep.

"Yes," I repeat and show him my hand, which glimmers with the small pearl on the band that says "Always" on the inside band.

Peeta's eyes light up when he sees the ring and understands what I'm saying. He gathers me in his arms and proceeds to kiss my lips tenderly with pleasure and happiness.

**A/N: Well? Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Wednesday, July 04, 2012

9:45 PM

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated as soon as you all probably would have liked. I got hooked on the new trilogy: DIVERGENT. I might just be putting up a Divergent story on fanfiction soon. Well thanks for all the alerts and reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.**

**Starflight12**

**[Peeta Pov] (Time has passed since proposal)**

I am so nervous. Today's the day. Katniss doesn't know it though. I thought I'd surprise her. Heh, boy will she be surprised.

I've sent her to go with Annie to District Twelve to prepare our house when we move back. That's right, now that the war is over, Katniss and I'll be moving in together to our new home. I'm excited, but still worried that I'll have another episode and Katniss will be endangered by me when I get a hijacking flashback. But Katniss says that she trusts me, and I know she does since she did accept my marriage proposal.

So now, Finnick and I are preparing everything for the wedding that Katniss knows nothing about. That's the next part of my plan while Katniss was away. Though it's not going to be the wedding that that she doesn't want. No, it's going to be everything that she asked for. But I want it public even though Katniss doesn't like public. I want to have some witnesses to the best time of my life and deep down inside, I think I know that Katniss wants this too.

Finnick comes in trucking Gale along, yanking his arm. I do a double take. I wasn't expecting Gale to come join us. I had heard that there was an issue where he was pretending to be me and was trying to get Katniss to be in love with him, but that never took off. No, she was in love with me as was I, and we both still are.

Even though I believe we have our differences with each other, Gale and I, I need his help. I need Katniss' relatives over for the wedding―the Abernathy's that is, since I have never met them before, other than Katniss' uncle Haymitch.

I am also inviting Prim's family since she is a major part in our family. I know that she's glad that her adoptive family made it to District Thirteen before the real part of the war had happened.

I don't know how Katniss and Delly are going to react being with each other in the same room, but I am hoping for the best. I just hope Delly doesn't try anything because this is Katniss' an my day and I don't want Katniss in a bad mood or angry with me. I also hope that Delly's brother doesn't make a move on Katniss like he tried when we went for Katniss.

**[Katniss Pov]**

Annie and I are going through the rubble mess that blocks the door to the house that I've chosen as Peeta's and my new house for when we get married which is going to be—wait, I don't know when we're getting married. I just hope that it's not going to be a big ordeal like the Capitol weddings that they show on the television which I watched while staying at the Mellarks' house.

It's a nice roomy house that looks exactly like a cottage since the outside is built with siding that is portrayed as wood. There are two levels and on both levels are balconies and decks for us to sit on and enjoy the wilderness. As for the backyard and landscaping of also the front yard, there are many plants which spot the front yard and in the back is an in ground pool which will be nice to swim in while enjoying the beauty of the backyard. The backyard is filled with many trees and gardens which will make both Peeta and I happy. He has a green thumb and I love tree climbing and hunting.

The inside is luckily very clean thanks to Annie's and my hard work. It's not finished, but it's ready for when Peeta and I come to District Twelve.

I had suggested going to his District when we move back from Thirteen, but he insisted on moving as close to Prim and my parents as possible, and Twelve is where they're saying. Peeta says that my family and I have a lot of catching up we have to do and living here is the best way to do so.

I am pulled out of my thoughts as Annie comes over to me and is holding a box in her hands.

"What's that, Annie?" I ask, trying to open the lid of the box.

"I can't say, but I want you to put it on, wearing these blindfolds. It's a surprise," Annie replies, a grin playing on her face as she ties a piece of fabric over my eyes and leads me towards the stairs of my soon-to-be new home.

She tells me that she's placing the box on the bed and that she'll leave me and go get the hovercraft ready for our trip back to Thirteen while I change into whatever is in the box for some reason.

As soon as I hear the door shut, I feel my way to the box and begin to change. As I place the outfit over my head so it will fit on my body, I am surprised by the material. It's silky and soft, nothing that I ever thought about wearing today. It feels...nice.

I hear a knock on my door as soon as I finish dressing and I call out for Annie to enter.

I hear Annie's soft footfalls as she comes over to me and she leads me down the stair and out the door, locking the house door behind us.

I soon find myself on the hovercraft as I hear the whirring of the jet engines starting up for the trip back to Thirteen.

"Annie," I call out.

"Yes?"

"I still don't know why I'm wearing blindfolds and I had to change my outfit," I say.

"You'll find out soon enough. Sorry, I can't tell you," Annie says giggling.

I nod and we fall into a comfortable silence. I then speak up.

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I know I've apologized so many times before about what happened while Finnick and I were on the mission, but I still feel at fault. I just want to get it out there. I really thought you and Peeta were together and, I don't know, I'm just really sorry and I want to get it out," I say, my hands clasped together.

"Katniss, it's over. I fully understand and I hold no grudges. I forgive you. Now stop beating yourself up over it. Peeta won't like that," Annie says.

I chuckle and say, "You're a really good friend, Annie, you know that?"

I think I hear Annie nod and smile.

Shortly after, I feel Annie's hands on my shoulders.

"What?" I ask.

"We're here. Come on, your surprise is waiting for you," Annie says as she gently pushes me out of the hovercraft and down a hallway.

We suddenly stop outside a door and I hear Annie knock on the door. Someone answers and we walk inside the room. I stop when someone takes my hand and rubs their thumb on the back of it. Peeta.

"Peeta?" I ask aloud, moving my hand out in front of me, feeling for his face.

I feel his cheek and I know that he is smiling and chuckling. "Katniss," he says, and leads me over to somewhere in the room and he gently makes me kneel on the ground, and then I feel him kneel behind me.

He moves his hands behind my head and I feel him undo the blindfold that covers my eyes.

I open my eyes and I look around. There is Peeta, wearing a tuxedo with a dandelion in his lapel. He looks so handsome. His hair is looking like he normally has it, all soft and short. He smiles at me with one of his grins that I love seeing him wear.

I look around the room and I see people that we both know, as well as my relatives and parents and a few people that I don't know. I see Delly here, but she looks sorry. Gale is here, but I am calm and he seems happy. I notice that his arm is around Madge's waist. I knew they were dating.

I catch my parents' and Prim's eyes and they are all happy and pleased.

I still don't know what's going on and why everyone is so happy.

I look down at what I'm wearing and I am in for a major shock. I am wearing a white dress that is form fitting. It's slender and has an 'A-line' cut which is straight. The dress shows off my curves and it's done in a beautiful silk with pearls intricately placed.

That's when it hits me.

"We're getting married?" I say suddenly and look up, wide eyes fast at Peeta.

He grins proudly and nods his head as he reaches behind him and pulls out a loaf of bread. Our favourite kind of bread―cheese buns.

I look to my right and I see a fireplace that has a fire going. That's when I realize that this isn't just a wedding. It's a toasting. Exactly what I had told Peeta the first day in our shared compartment.

Peeta takes my left hand with the pearl ring on it and places it on his heart after brushing at soft kiss to my knuckles.

"Katniss Everdeen. I know it's been a rough trip to get to this day, but I'm not sorry. We met in a hospital after a train crash and we reunited after I got my memories back in a hospital again. We had to deal with the Capitol on our backs as we saved your parents, we had to almost get married, we fought against the Capitol multiple times, and we finally beat them. You dealt with me forgetting you but you stood by me and I'm happy that you did. If you didn't, I don't know if I'd be this happy. I know we've had our differences and we've not seen eye to eye, but I'm happy―no, ecstatic to be able to spend the rest of my life with you, Katniss. To finally be happy and get a life with you as a reward for everything that we've gone through together. I promise to protect you as much as I did before, to treat you as you should be treated, to make sure you are loved. I love you, and I'll always stay with you, always," Peeta says and breaks the bread, toasting it in the fire and then brings it to my lips, which I open and bite into, tasting the burnt cheese and grain.

I look to Peeta who's smile keeps growing and never seems to be fake or crazed looking. He just looks at peace. I take his left hand and hold it over my heart after I place my grandfather's ring that I found in the Abernathy's attic on Peeta's ring finger. It's not an extravagant ring, just a nice manly silver band that I realize now, looking at it with the fire's reflection on it, it has 'Always' engraved on it.

"Peeta Mellark. I'm don't know what to really say. I'm not prepared. But, I'm glad I'm marrying you. I don't know who else I'd want to share my life with. You stayed with me through all the struggles and you tried to make my life a happy place. And now it's my turn to make your life a happy place, by being by your side. I've always loved you, even when I was angry with you. That's what made me love you even more. I couldn't stay away from you and anything that kept us away made me angry. I know I'm not like all the other girls that are perfect and give you a life without problems, but I'm going to try. I know I'm stubborn, but truth be told," I say, chuckling. "you're stubborn too, Mister. I love you Peeta, and I'm really excited for our life together. It won't be easy, but since when was life easy? I'll help take care of you and love you and help you get through your struggles and you hijacking. Never let that become a wall between us. That is just an obstacle that can be easily overcome by love. I'll always stay with you, always," I finish and toast the other half of the bread. I lift it up to his lips and he gratefully takes a bite and chew the cheese bread appreciatively.

Once he swallows, he pulls my face close to his and we share a soft kiss to seal our vows. After a minute I pull back an inch and I whisper, "Thank you," kissing him again.

Our witnesses begin cheering and there are many wolf whistles at our kiss from the men in the group. Peeta and I chuckle.

After we talk with everyone in the party at least once, Peeta surprises me by leading me out of the room and towards the hovercraft loading area.

"What's going on?" I ask, looking up at Peeta.

"Surprise," he says as he leads me into a hovercraft and that's his only answer.

We sit on a bench in the craft, me, sitting between his knees, and his arms wrapped around my middle, his chin on my shoulder, him giving my chin kisses.

The hovercraft stops and Peeta leads me out of the craft and up to a house that is dimly lit from the inside.

"What are we doing at our new house?" I ask, surprised.

"We're living in it now. We're married, aren't we?" Peeta says, smirking.

I smile and begin to kiss him. As we kiss, Peeta unlocks the door and opens it. He picks me up, bridal style and carries me into our new house, while still kissing me and shuts the door to the outside world.

**A/N: There might be another chapter or two before the epilogue or the next chapter might be epilogue. I'll be continuing my other story Behind Capitol Doors and I'll try a Divergent story as well as I'll be posting a oneshot or songfic on my Tumblr which can be found on my profile. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Eight- Epilogue

July-16-12

3:51 PM

**A/N: Hey! It's the last chapter of Always! I'm gonna miss this story! Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts, etc. Part of the story plot idea for this story was suggested by , so thanks to her! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.**

**i-still-want-to-be-me**

**[Fly on the wall Pov]**

Katniss and Peeta have had their differences throughout their life, but they concurred them together.

Peeta still had hijacking moments that would affect his life, but he was able to control it. Whether it was just making a mantra to remember exactly who he was, or Katniss having to play a game called 'Real or not Real' with him as well as singing to soothe him, they never let the torture control them.

Katniss still had her nightmares, but it was never as often as it was before she met Peeta. Sometimes she would have a nightmare about losing Peeta, or her life back when she was younger and her relatives were forced to be harmful towards. Even still, Peeta would help her get through them, and sometimes all she needed was for Peeta to hold her to him and to whisper sweet nothings in her ear that would make her laugh.

Ever since their wedding toasting she had gotten in touch with her new family which consisted of her parents, Peeta's relatives, Prim's adoptive family, their friends, and her own relatives.

She had forgiven Delly the next day after the wedding for forcing herself on Peeta and for lying after Delly had apologized. Katniss no longer despises her family for all that they've done, including Gale, because without them, she would have never been with Peeta in the end.

Peeta still struggles sometimes with his prosthetic leg, but he doesn't let that bother him. He actually finds that he rarely remembers that it's there, and he never doubts that Katniss never thinks of him less than a man for it.

Panem had turned out to be a nicer country than when President Snow ruled. No one was poor, there was enough food to feed everyone, and there were a lot more opportunities for everyone. The new president ended up being Plutarch Heavensbee since he was familiar with all of Panem's affairs.

In district twelve where Katniss and Peeta have settled down, Peeta had opened up a small little district bakery with Katniss helping out alongside him.

When Katniss wasn't helping out at the bakery, she was in the woods. After their honeymoon, Katniss had spent some time in the woods, and discovered that she had a fancy for landscaping and gardening. So she would tending to the district's woods and gardens.

In district twelve, everything was getting back to normal, as well as Katniss and Peeta's life together. So well in fact, that they decided that after five years of healing from the war, they would start a family.

Shortly after their decision, Daisy Mellark was born in the warm summer month of July. She had Katniss' flowing dark chocolate locks, as well as Peeta's deep blue ocean-like eyes.

Not two years later, the second Mellark baby was born; Rye Mellark. He was pretty much the spitting image of his father. He had golden hair, yet silvery-grey orbs from his mother.

When their children came into their lives, Katniss realized that there can be good in horrible lives and that everything can start anew.

Their kids were actually the best thing that happened to them because it helped them move on from the terrifying memories of the past.

Even through all the struggles to get to where they are now, they remembered one thing:

As long as they have each other, it will all work out, Always.

Fin.

**A/N: Well, that's it! That's the end of Fate and Always. I'm gonna miss this! I'll be coming out with some new stories as well as finishing Behind Capitol Doors. You can be updated on all of that by following me on tumblr: i-still-want-to-be-me or on twitter: istillwanttobe**

**Thanks!**


End file.
